Eli
Eli is a 15 year old Pokemon Trainer OC created by Laki. His only appearance so far is in Rhodium and Merlee, the semi-sequel to Darius League Quest, playing a rather major role in the later half of the story. Overview From the surface Eli is a cheerful, hyper-talkative and boyish young man with a huge passion for Bug type Pokemon. He seems much younger than other teenagers his age, mostly due to his slightly short stature and childish behavior. However, Eli has a severe split personality, and beneath his flighty facade is a harsher, unforgiving side with a large capacity for cruelty. He's able to switch between these personas with startling ease, with the change in disposition rather surprising to those who witness it. Eli demonstrates that he's willing to do things to ruin other's lives, as when he partners up with Hillary to torment Rhodium and Merlee. Because of his ability to hide his true persona, it's unknown whether he can be fully trusted. However, when he does make a friend with a person, he's fiercely loyal to them, as demonstrated by his relationship with Hillary. RP History Relationships Hillary : Eli's focal relationship. He's rather smitten with her and generally follows everything she says. He's initially unaware of the fact that she had used him in the beginning of their relationship, and upon finding out Hillary incurs his full wrath. However, he eventually forgives her and the two give their relationship a second chance. Though their bond appears unhealthy at times, they do make each other happy, though it's unknown what Eli's true motives are. Rhodium : Eli and Rhodium have a negative relationship, though their rivalry isn't as pronounced and severe as Merlee and Hillary's. His issues with him mostly stem from his association with Hillary, as well as Eli once kissing Merlee in order to make it look like she was cheating on him. Merlee : Eli and Merlee also have a negative relationship, due to him kissing her and overall being a pawn to Hillary's schemes. Her dislike of him is weaker than her dislike of Hillary, but it's still there. Team ' Bugzy '- A Joltik, and Eli's main Pokemon. He adores the Joltik and is often seen playing with him. He's fully obedient to Eli and at one point stole Merlee's phone in a scheme. 'Kevin '- A Durant that Eli captured during his stay in the Battle Fronteir. Not much is known about it as it was featured only briefly. Trivia *Eli's full name, though never stated in R&M, is Elias. *Similar to Shiruru, Eli has a prominent cowlick. In his case it almost resembles a bug atenna. *Eli was born on February 29, meaning that he only celebrates a birthday every four years. Technically, he's not even four years old yet. *Eli has been shown to be a closet brony in R&M, at one point sending Hillary out to buy DVDs of My Little Pony for him. Category:OCs Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:Trainers Category:Human Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT